


The Courtship of the Golden King

by lforevermore



Series: The Golden King [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Kings AU, M/M, courting, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lforevermore/pseuds/lforevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Soulfishie. </p><p>King Ryan sees a boy in the woods and becomes obsessed with his beauty. His lover, King Michael, falls in love as well. A whirlwind courtship follows.</p><p>Follow at inmywildernesswriting.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courtship of the Golden King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoulFishie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulFishie/gifts).



Ryan is the one who finds him first, riding through the countryside ahead of his guard. He hits a clearing of wildflowers and stops, dismounts to take in the scenery and enjoy the quiet he so rarely gets to experience. It’s only after a moment that he realizes he’s not alone – a boy, late teens or early twenties, peers around a tree at him, dressed in peasant’s clothing, and in the sunlight, Ryan is _captivated._

There’s something about him that calls to Ryan’s soul.

The boy turns, presumably to vanish into the forest, and Ryan flings out a hand and a hurried, “Wait!” To his relief, the boy stops, turns back, something guarded in his expression.

“I won’t harm you,” Ryan says. “I have enough lunch for two if you’d like to share with me?”

That’s what brings the boy out of the trees, the promise of food, and Ryan is quick to prove that he has what he says. It occurs to him that he’s not wearing his crown, that this boy probably doesn’t know who he is, and that’s… refreshing.

“I’m Ryan,” he says.

“Gavin Free,” the boy replies, and snatches up a piece of bread, assumedly before Ryan could take it away.

Ryan lets Gavin eat his fill, smiling as he does, finally wrangling information out of him – the son of a farmer, a wicked sense of humor hidden beneath a shy smile. It isn’t until they part ways and Ryan’s on his way back to the castle that he realizes his coin purse is missing.

An excuse to see Gavin again.

 

He and Michael ride out together. Ryan packs his saddlebags with as many small trinkets as he can – carvings and little pieces of jewelry. Michael takes a dagger, because of course he does, and a pair of sturdy gloves, as well as, to Ryan’s surprise, a beautiful green and gold tunic.

The farm isn’t hard to find. Gavin is in a little garden when they ride up, and he pales as he realizes who’s approaching, but he stands his ground. Ryan’s admiration grows a little deeper at that, at the idea that his boy is standing his ground.

Ryan dismounts and approaches Gavin, unable to help a smile. “What did you use the gold for?”

Gavin shrugs. “New coat for my father,” he admits, unashamed.

“You could have asked,” Michael says.

“Don’t make it a habit of begging gold off of strangers,” Gavin says, and he’s eyeing them like he’s not sure what to make of them. He knows that they’re noble, but he has no idea just _how_ noble, Ryan thinks.

“You can ask for anything,” Ryan says.

After that, Gavin’s father comes out and drops to his knees as he realizes just who’s standing in his garden, and their anonymity is gone, but Ryan doesn’t care. Gavin can’t stop looking at them, at the both of them.

 

Ryan has a new coat made for Gavin’s father. He also has a new house made, hires hands to help on the farm, and grants him additional acreage of the surrounding wood. It’s a whirlwind for Gavin, Ryan knows, and when they present him with any sort of finery, he turns it over and over in his hands like he’s afraid he’ll break it, like he’s not sure it’s meant for him. They resolve to treat him to as much finery as possible.

“What is this even _made_ of?” Gavin says, fingering the hem of the beautiful green cloak reverently.

“Dragonleather,” Michael says. “I slew it on a hunting trip a few months ago. The softest and warmest leather you’ll find.”

“Oh my god.” Gavin has to sit down after that.

 

It’s the bow that gets them the reaction that they didn’t even know they wanted. It’s made of dragonbone, from the same dragon, lightweight and strong. Runes are carved into the bow, and the arrows they present him with are blessed so that they’ll always aim true.

Gavin takes it with tears in his eyes, and they fall harder in love than they ever have before.

 

“ _This_ cannot be part of proper courting,” Gavin murmurs. He looks so much better in gold and green than in peasant’s colors, Ryan thinks, watching as Michael presses his lips to Gavin’s neck, hand sliding the tunic up to reveal a trail of hair leading down into his breeches.

“Nothing about this courting is proper,” Michael admits. “We’re courting a peasant thief, the court’s already going to throw a fit.”

“You stole my gold, it’s only fair we steal your virtue,” Ryan says, and shifts on the bed – his erection presses against his own breeches, but he’s content to watch them for now, content to observe.

Michael undoes the laces of Gavin’s breeches and slides a hand inside, and the line of Gavin’s throat as his head tosses back against the wall is _delicious_ in the firelight. “What… what virtue?” Gavin says, breathless amusement.

“You think we can’t tell?” Michael says, and pulls Gavin free. He gives him a firm stroke, and Ryan bites back a satisfied sound. “Mine is the first hand to touch you here besides your own… isn’t it, Gavin?”

Gavin lets out a moan as Michael’s hand twists, and Ryan suddenly wants to be more involved.

“Don’t worry,” he says. “This is just a taste, the rest we’ll save for the wedding night.”

“You mean you plan to see this insanity through?” Gavin rolls his head to look at Ryan approaching.

Michael pauses. “Insanity? Idiot. You’re the most gorgeous thing we’ve ever seen.”

“Fairest maiden in all the land,” Ryan says, and presses a kiss to Gavin’s lips, swallowing the gasp Gavin gives as Michael resumes his handiwork. “Finest treasure we’ll own. And we will _own_ you, Gavin… in every way, and you’ll love it. Say you’ll marry us, Gavin. Say you’ll give yourself to us, say you’ll be our beautiful Golden King.”

“Marry us,” Michael murmurs against the skin of his belly, presses a kiss there.

“ _Yes_ ,” Gavin hisses, and comes, mouth falling open as he does.

Later, he demands a proposal that he can tell his father about.

 


End file.
